fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
CCPCG04
"Sour and tasty! Cure Lemony!" '' ("The lemonade stand girl! Cure Lemony!" in the English dub) Is the fourth episode of Candy Crystal Precure Go!. The main focus of this episode is about Sakura learning her true strength and becoming a Pretty Cure. Major events * Raiko Sakura turns into '''Cure Lemony '''for the first time. * The third Candy Spinner is made. * the third Lollipop Harp is found. * Sakura's Lemonade stand is shown for the first time. Summary Paige and Narumi are going home from school when they Meet a girl named Sakura. Later, Sakura has to face a life-or-death situation to discover she is '''Cure Lemony.' Synopsis As Paige and Narumi were walking home from school, Narumi suggested they take a shortcut. As they were walking, Paige spots a Lemonade stand. Paige then grabs Narumi and runs quickly to it. Then a girl named Raiko Sakura jumps out from the stand and says "Welcome!!" Paige gets suprised and jumps back with a scared face. Narumi says "uh, Paige? Where are we?" Paige calms down and says "We are at a lemonade stand." Narumi says "oh!" and hands ¥80 to Sakura. Sakura grabs it and gives her a cup. Narumi drinks it and says "TASTY!!" Sakura says "I'm glad you like it" and winks with a thumbs up. Paige then buys some and agrees with Narumi. Then they go home. Two days later While walking to school, Paige spots Sakura going to the same school. after school, Paige sees her again coming out of cheerleading club and walks up to her and talks to her. Then Paige, Narumi, and Sakura walked home together. Paige was asking her about why she was selling lemonade. Sakura said "I always liked sour things ever since I was a baby. And naturally, I came to like lemonade. I also wanted everyone around me to enjoy it just as much as I do. So I decided to set up a lemonade stand." Paige said "Um I think your late for work." as she held up her phone showing her the time. Sakura started freeking out and runs fast to her stand as Paige walks home. But Paige saw that she dropped something, it was a piece of the harp! She put it in her bag and started to walk home until, she heard a Sairen near Sakura's stand! She grabbes Narumi's hand and runs over to the Sairen only to find Sakura holding her baby sister! Sakura starts crying as her baby sister is screaming! Paige and Narumi jump in front of Sakura and transform. (Transformations) Then they start attacking the Sairen kicking and punching it. Cure Gumdrop fires her attack and says "Pretty Cure! Gummy harp str...WAaa ah!" while getting tripped by the Sairen. Cure Lolly fires her attack and says "Pretty Cure! Lolly Harp strum!" But missed. And not knowing Spark Was here, he once again, kicked Cure Lolly in the stomach. With her friends wounded, and her little sister right there, Sakura had no choice but to fight. Sakura used her cheerleading skills to kick the Sairen in the face and nock it over. But then, Spark cut her arm and she started to bleed! Sakura was unable to defend herself and her friends, and was cornered by the Sairen and Spark. But then, The harp piece in Paige's bag started glowing! And the third Candy Spinner was made! Sweets FINALLY showed up and told Sakura how to transform. Sakura turned into Cure Lemony! (Transformation) She absolutely LOVED her outfit and started to forget she was in danger. But then then Spark started to attack her! Cure Lemony then used her cheerleading skills to dodge Spark's attacks. He got frustrated and told the Sairen to finish her off. But then the harp piece started glowing again! It turned into the third Lollipop Harp! Sweets says "use it to attack the Sairen!" After she did, Everything whent back to normal. Paige and Narumi get exited and hug Sakura and tell her that she was awesome. But Paige says "why do I always fail when a new team mate comes along?" Narumi says "Don't take it that way Paige." And they all laugh. Sakura passes out lemonade to everyone. But then she remembers and says "OH NO! THE BABY!" And runs fast over to her baby sister and brings her inside. Gallery Lemonharp .png|The third Lollipop Harp Harppeice.png|The third harp piece Sairen4.png|This episode's Sairen L.png|Cure Lemony's Transformation pose PC04.jpeg|Live screenshot Category:Episodes Category:Candy Crystal Precure Go! Category:Candy Crystal Precure Go! Episodes Category:Made Up 'Episodes'